la 1celebracion de Dorian
by batiluca27
Summary: para leer esta historia es recomendable haber leido: -los diarios de Dick -la historia de Dorian -la vida de Dorian


La primera celebración de Dorian

* * *

Introducción

En esta historia Dorian tiene 14 años y tiene una hermanita llamada Mary que tiene 2 años para el es la primera celebración que participa junto a su familia de dioses una celebración de tributo y el eligió a la persona menos esperada, se recomienda haber leído: los diarios de Dick, la historia y reencuentro de Dorian, y la vida de Dorian

* * *

Sin más espero que les guste

* * *

Narrador: Damián y Dorian habían salido para hacer un encargo para su padre y de camino Dorian vio que todos limpiaban y decoraban con muchos colores y comidas diferentes y esperaba que su compañero le diera una explicación solo para matar la curiosidad.

* * *

Dorian: Para que son esos adornos

* * *

Damián: Esos adornos son para la fiesta del tributo

* * *

Dorian: Que se hace?

* * *

Damián: Hay mi pequeño en este día lo que se hace es dar un objeto a una persona puede ser algo simple pero algo que tenga un sentido para ti.

* * *

Dorian: Puede ser para dos

* * *

Damián: Si.

* * *

Dorian: y como se hace eso?

* * *

Damián: Mira peque hay cosas que a mí me cuesta explicar ya que yo no soy tan abierto como tu /nuestro padre tampoco tengo mucha paciencia para poder contestarte eso así que podemos dejar así Por favor

* * *

Dorian: Esta bien solo tenía curiosidad una pregunta

* * *

Damián: Dime

* * *

Dorian: Papá me contó la historia completa de todo con las muertes incluidas pero quería saber a cuál de tus tres padres prefieres mas no es obligatorio que me respondas es solo la curiosidad

* * *

Damián: ju tranquilo que eso viene de familia pues te seré sincero pero te lo pido no lo digas ok

* * *

Dorian: ok

* * *

Damián: pues mi favorito es Dick

* * *

Dorian: ook gracias por contarme

* * *

Damián: de nada ahora vamos con los otros

* * *

Dorian: SIP

* * *

Damián: tt

* * *

Dorian: Dami

* * *

Damián: Dime

* * *

Dorian: me podrías comprar uno de esos porfa

* * *

Damián: Si

* * *

Dorian: Gracias

* * *

Damián: De nada

* * *

Dick: Estaba junto con los otros dioses solucionando un par de cosas también escuchando el argumento de mi tío contra mi otro tío mi padre y yo ya habíamos comprado los regalos solo faltaba uno y era el encargo que mande al dúo D también como una terapia para Dami y Dorian aprenda unas cosas hoy.

* * *

Poseidón: hijo crees que fue buena idea haber mandado a ese par para el encargo

* * *

Dick: Si papá yo confió en ellos Dami tiene su carácter pero cuando siente que puede confiar en ti es muy leal y sabes que mi hijo es muy noble y su carácter y personalidad es como la de conner y la mía la de conner porque desconfía pero al mismo tiempo es leal y guardián además que ellos preferirían estar fuera que escuchando esta pelea.

* * *

Poseidón: creo que en eso tienes razón siento dudar

* * *

Dick: tranquilo es normal

* * *

Poseidón: No crees que ya deberían estar aquí

* * *

Dick: Déjalos que se diviertan un poco además aquí sigue estando esta discusión

* * *

Poseidón: ya

* * *

Damián y Dorian: Hola, sentimos el retraso antes de preguntar si trajimos el encargo la respuesta es si esto hay una cosa que esperamos que no haya problemas.

* * *

Dick y Poseidón: Eso es un perro?

* * *

Dorian: Si espero que no haya problemas

* * *

Dick: está bien hijo puedes quedártelo además que sería buen guardián para tus misiones y en la vida.

* * *

Dorian: Gracias, gracias, gracias

* * *

Dick: anda ve a entrenar un poco o espera

* * *

Dorian: Que es?

* * *

Dick: Déjamelo un momento

* * *

Dorian: para qué?

* * *

Dick: es para volverlo inmortal eso si NO puedes decirlo

* * *

Dorian: Ok

* * *

Dick: Aquí esta nos vemos luego hijo si ves a los demás diles que les mando saludes Dami cuídalo

* * *

Dúo: ok Pa hasta luego.

* * *

Narrador de nuevo: Mientras Dick y Poseidón solucionan la pelea de los otros grandes

* * *

Dorian comienza el entrenamiento se su nuevo perrito junto Damián a El día siguiente Dorian lleva a su perro al tz

* * *

para ir a buscar un regalo para Damián y para su papá cuando llego vio a su equipo y guardián salir de entrenamiento y se sorprendieron de ver el crecimiento de el a pesar de que sigue siendo un niño ellos le pregunta

* * *

que es lo que tiene en su cabeza y no podían creerlo era un perro pero era una mescla de mástil con sharpei vieron lo leal que era el les conto la historia y luego fue a buscar un tesoro que tenía oculto era un peluche para su padre

* * *

y luego busco un regalo para Damián entonces recordó que Kaldure le conto que a él se le conocía como un assaci y tenía entendido que ellos prefieren un montón las armas pero él cree que puede darle un tipo de doble regalo uno

* * *

simple y otro que no pero el termina encontrando el regalo perfecto en una misión y lo prepara para dárselo porque

* * *

para el tiene mucho significado que para los demás.

* * *

Dorian: Hoy era el día de la celebración y estaba casi listo solo me faltaba mi cachorro quien había ido de paseo con lobo y mi pokemon para irme vi que mi equipo me estaba viendo raro le ignore a tiempo y cogí a mis animales le dije a mi equipo que volvería en una semana que Darck Wolf que fuera a líder del grupo de momento.

* * *

Al llegar vi a mis hermanos mayores y mi hermana menor y todos listos para ayudarme a descargar e ir a la celebración.

* * *

Después de eso cogí a mi pero y los regalos y fui con ellos a otro lugar mientras íbamos de camino vi a gente poner cosas en unas mesas que me recordaba a los altares de las iglesias entonces mi hermano me explico que esas mesas en realidad son altares que tienen forma de elementos que representa a los dioses, pero nosotros lo hacemos diferente.

* * *

Cuando llegamos comenzamos a hacer diversas actividades después repartimos los regalos entendí lo que

* * *

quisieron decir me lo pase bien y aprendí sobre el significado del sacrificio y el valor de la amistat.


End file.
